


The future we choose

by chrisemrys



Series: DGM Events [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alma/Lenalee/Road might be a vee or triad, Asexual Character, Asexual Homoromantic Lenalee, DGM Polyamory Week 2018, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Homoromantic Allen, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, Kanda/Lavi/Allen is a vee, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Queerplatonic partners Allen&Lenalee, Trans Alma, queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: Princess Lenalee is not one who will let anyone marry her off, and her brother supports her, even if their father is still hopeful. Prince Allen is not one who will easily let himself be forced into marriage, but his uncle is using his coming of age to plan for canditates. Neither Allen nor Lenalee are in a pressuring situation, but neither feel fully at ease. But they also both share a similar secret, and a similar desire to protect their respective kingdoms.In which courtship is the built of a strong friendship, not just with each other, but with their respective partners.[Written for DGM Polyamory Week 2018!]





	The future we choose

Welcome dears!

This might be a shorter story depending how much I write compared to what I want to show, or it might be in similar length to Freedom to Love (who knows, maybe Freedom to Love will be shorter than this story). This is my final entry for the DGM Polyamory Week 2018!

This is Medieval AU, with a strong theme of Security and Stability from the polyamory prompts. Ties and Trial Period from the song prompts are also important. The Trust part in Doubt&Trust also plays a big part.

The story starts with established Lavi/Allen and Alma/Lenalee, and evolves into the addition of queerplatonic Lenalee&Allen (they become queerplatonic friends/partners). There will also be Lavi/Kanda (so Allen/Lavi/Kanda as a vee) and Road/Lenalee (so Alma/Lenalee/Road though it is undecided if it will be a vee or a triad, so there might be Alma/Road too!) Another pairing to expect is Tyki/Nea.

Thank you dearpolygraymorous and I hope you will enjoy~

* * *

 

**The future we choose**

_ Prologue _

From the moment Lenalee's gaze fell on Allen Walker, she felt kinship. It was in the way his smile, as charming and sweet as it was, felt just as fixed as hers. It was in the way his eyes were guarded, and the light uneasiness whenever young ladies were shown to him. Oh, Allen was very good at masking it all, but Lenalee could see it.

Because she saw herself reflected. And that was why she found herself approaching him. She could almost sense Komui's gaze on her, but he was stuck speaking with Allen's uncle, the king. Their own father had not been able to come, and so as crowned prince, Komui had gone to represent their kingdom for Allen's coming of age ceremony.

Lenalee had not been blind to why most princesses and noble ladies had been invited too. But she had not expected to realize that Allen was in such a similar position as her, but without another heir to protect him.

“Greetings, Prince Allen.” Lenalee curtseyed, and she felt that maybe Allen noticed something, because his smile felt more genuine as his eyes landed on her.

“Princess Lenalee, am I right? It's a pleasure to meet you,” He replied, taking her hand to kiss the back. “I hope you are enjoying yourself.”

“Very much so. You know how to host a party.” Her compliment was sincere, and it softened his expression. Her eyes drifted to Kanda, and she noticed that he was looking at the red-head knight that discreetly watched over Allen.

When her eyes returned on Allen, his silver eyes held the same amusement. “Would you like a drink? I don't know you, but I'm thirsty. I'm sure I'm not the only one.”

Lenalee chuckled, both pretending not to notice the way their respective knights blinked, Kanda looking away, not quick enough to avoid the red-haired that glanced at him. “With pleasure.”

Allen unconsciously gave a little happy hum as he gave his arm to Lenalee, leading her to the refreshement. “I must apologize, I believe my uncle is… bothering your brother about marriage.” There was a touch of amusement in his voice.

She smiled, a bit fondly. “This is kind of you. I am sure you know you have nothing to worry about-with me at least.” It was indeed a known fact after all, that the Lee Princess would not be married off, not as long as the kingdom was strong and her brother still the one who would take the throne.

Allen laughed lightly. “You have an amazing brother.” He picked two glasses, offering one to Lenalee. “And you do not have to worry about me, either. I am not looking for a wife. Yet.”

Her violet eyes sharpened knowingly. “Yet, or at all?” She questionned softly.

The white haired looked surprised, and he sipped at his drink. He must have noticed the lack of judgement in her gaze, because he relaxed. He didn't seem to have even noticed he had tensed before. “I am not looking for a wife, no more than you are looking for a husband.”

Lenalee was shocked for a moment, even if she masked it, bare the widening of her eyes. He was… clever, way more than he let it showed. When had it shifted to her being the one who was analyzed? She didn't know. Maybe from the start.

What left her mouth in reply, however, ended up surpring them both. “This would make us a good pair, don't you think?”

Allen's eyebrows shot up. “What..?” He was confused for a moment, and as her cheeks took a light red tint, his did too. Even more so as he turned pensive. “You… might not be wrong.” He cleared his throat, scratching his cheek with a finger. “We should get to know each other, then. I… wouldn't want you to regret it later.”

She smiled, genuine and warm. “I am not the only one who has to be sure,” She chided, gently.

Silver eyes brightened, and he returned the smile. “An equal partnership, isn't it? Then, am I allowed to court you, my Lady?”

“Of course, your Higness. This is only fair, as I believe I am already courting you now.” Lenalee replied, rather cheekily.

Allen grinned, eyes glinted in contentement. And Lenalee didn't miss the way his gaze, like it had done a few times, drifted to the red-haired knight, or how Allen relaxed with softness entering his gaze when said knight showed a soft smile as he nodded faintly.

Just like Allen didn't miss the way the second knight had observed from their place close to Komui, brightening only when Lenalee glanced their way with a soft smile of reassurance.

_To be continued..._


End file.
